for your smile
by akira-chan1626
Summary: el amor no correspondido duele, pero con hacer feliz a esa persona, el dolor se va y te deja...tranquilidad, asi que espero recuerdes que siempre dare mi sonrisa por tu sonrisa...


**Hola mundo! Les vengo con un one-shot que espero les guste como a mi digo uff no se me encanto bastante jeje, espero los disfruten OuO**

 **-/-/-/-/-**

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela, mi mirada se mantiene perdida recordando lo que ha pasado durante estos tres meses, pensando en cuanto he cambiado; yo siempre había sido el tipo de chica fría, sin interés alguno por socializar, hasta que lo conocí, mi mundo cambio y todo…gracias a él…

El chico poseedor de una bella cabellera color naranja brillante, de unos ojos carmesí que te hipnotizaban con solo verlos, era el dueño de aquella sonrisa blanca y reluciente como un precioso collar de perlas finas, ese era el sueño de toda chica en la escuela, Brick Him Jojo, la estrella de este lugar y ahora…dueño de mi corazón.

Sigo caminando de forma lenta, haciendo ondear mi largo cabello blanco, desearía que fuese anaranjado como el de ella...sin darme cuenta tropiezo cayendo en brazos de aquel que me hacía delirar, aquel ángel o demonio que caminaba entre los vivos como un ente de esplendorosa belleza haciéndote perder la cordura y cualquier razonamiento lógico.

-Hola Bell-me sonríe con alegría, como si lo sucedido ayer jamás hubiese pasado, pero en su mirada se ve cierta tristeza.

-Hola Brick- me separo de el rápidamente, esquivando su mirada al sentir mis pálidas mejillas arder mientras se colorean de rojo escarlata y mi corazón late acelerado, malditos sentimientos…

Brick me mira con suma ternura, como quien observa a su hermanita recién nacida, ¿lo haces a propósito?, ¿acaso juegas conmigo?, después de lo que hice… ¿Por qué aun me miras como a una bella joya que no debe romperse?

-Brick…- trato de mostrarme lo más seria que puedo ser para con el –tenemos que hablar de lo que paso- el abre un poco sus ojos con sorpresa y cierta perturbación.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Bell- lo dice intentando rehuir a la conversación, ¿Qué te pasa Brick? Tu nunca huyes…acaso… ¿es mi culpa el que lo hagas ahora?

-¡Si lo hay!- digo presurosa- por mi…por mi culpa blossom…-pone su mano en mi boca impidiéndome continuar y desvía su mirada con tristeza mientras mueve su cabeza negando de forma leve.

-Solo…solo olvídalo Bell…-dice en un susurro, provocándome una opresión en el pecho dejando salir mi faceta enojada.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?! , ¿Qué lo olvide?... ¡¿QUE OLVIDE QUE POR MI CULPA LA PERSONA QUE AMO SUFRE?!- lo dije fuerte y claro sin siquiera sentir vergüenza; el me mira sorprendido y sus mejillas se colorean de un tenue carmín al igual que las mías, ya no me importa decir lo que siento, ni siquiera el que me rechace, solo me interesa ver el brillo en sus ojos de nuevo y hare que regrese de una u otra forma.

-Bell...yo…lo lamento…yo no…-no quiero oírlo, no me interesa escucharlo, por primera vez, será mi turno de hablar; diré todo lo que mi corazón desea expresar.

-¡calla!, ¿sabes lo doloroso que ha sido para mí observar el brillo de tu mirada cuando estas con ella?- lo miro frunciendo un poco mis cejas –cambiaste mi vida y la de ella también, nos mostraste cuan especiales somos, te robaste mi corazón y sé que el de ella también, dime Brick... ¿la amas?...Brick Him, ¿amas a Blossom Utonio?- sus ojos están abiertos de par en par mientras que sus mejillas aumentan su tonalidad roja y baja la mirada asintiendo de forma pausada; lo que diré a continuación será lo más difícil que he hecho en lo que llevo de mi vida, pero es lo correcto así que respiro de manera profunda y me apresuro a responder- entonces…¡ve por ella Brick!-grite enérgica, para luego girarme y avanzar un poco antes poder hablar de nuevo- sé que lo que hice estuvo mal…enserio me arrepiento así que…espero… puedas perdonarme…-suspiro tratando de controlar mis sentimientos y me preparo para avanzar, hasta que siento unos fuertes brazos rodearme, me giro para observarlo sorprendida y levemente sonrojada.

-Te perdono Bell… gracias…- me sonríe con ternura para luego besarme la mejilla –espero también me perdones…-se separa de mi lentamente y sale en busca de la pelirroja.

-Brick…- sonrió un poco para luego tocar mi mejilla, hasta que sentí unas cuantas gotas caer sobre mis dedos; el golpe de realidad había llegado, mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo al tiempo que varios sollozos escaparon de mi boca, la cubrí tratando de retenerlos, las espesas lagrimas nublaban mi vista y la presión en mi pecho aumentaba, pero no le di importancia, como pude me levante de el suelo, limpio mis ojos y sonreí quedamente, a pesar del dolor, me sentía tranquila, haría lo que hice por ti una y otra vez, de nuevo, estaría dispuesta a dar... **mi sonrisa por tu sonrisa** …

 **-/-/-/-/-**

 **FIN! ¡¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO?! Kya tuve esta idea en mi mente mucho tiempo así que espero les haya gustado UuU, tratare de actualizar rápido mis demás fics eso si estoy en eso: 3**

 **Asi que…NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


End file.
